Again and Again
by Navana
Summary: Scully's POV on the episode Monday
1. A First Chance

  
  
Scully's Apartment Annapolis, ML 6:30 A loud buzzing interrupted my silence. Slowly, I rolled over to see what time it was. As I guessed, it was six thirty. After I rolled back over, I pulled myself out of my bed for the second time that morning. At least my foot had stopped hurting. After I was dressed, I went to the kitchen to grab breakfast. All I had in the pantry was a granola bar. I grabbed it and hurried out the door. On my way to my car, I ripped open the tiny package and ate the pitiful morsel. Finally I reached my car. I reached into my pocket and rummaged for my keys. Eventually, I found the loose set of keys under all of the notes and miscellaneous junk. Just like every other day, I opened the car door, sat down, and started the ignition. Casually, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for FBI headquarters.   
  
  
FBI Headquarters Washington DC 9:05 I patiently sat, waiting for Mulder. The meeting had just started about four minutes ago. Mulder wasn't here. Skinner had a look that made me know that he didn't approve of Mulder's absence. I needed to go look for Mulder. "May I be excused?" I inquired, hoping that I could get away to look for him. "Why don't we all take a break?" inserted Skinner who made it obvious that he knew why I wanted to leave. "That's a good idea. How about five minutes?" suggested another agent at the table. "That sounds good," Skinner said as he got up from his chair at the end of the table. On my way down the hallway, I pulled out my cell phone. Casually, I pressed the auto dial for Mulder's number. Through the ear peace I heard it ring once. Then twice. Three times. After the fourth one, I hung up. I just hope he isn't at home sleeping. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Maybe he's downstairs in his office. Now with more purpose, I strode to the elevator.   
  
FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC   
9:10   
An echo sounded through out the long hall way as my foot stepped out of the elevator. After taking the usual route to get to the office, I noticed that the doorway open. I knew that someone was there because I had closed it before I went up to the meeting on my way out. When I finally reached the door I pushed it open to see who was inside. As I would have guessed, Mulder sat at his desk, ripping open an envelope.   
"Oh, hey Scully.," he said, finally noticing that I had entered the room.   
"Mulder, where have you been? The meeting started ten minutes ago," I reminded him.   
"Well Scully, it's a long story. This morning my waterbed sprung a leak-"   
"Since when did you get a water bed?" I interrupted.   
"I don't know. But I have to deposit this check or the check for the repairs will bounce. Will you cover me?" he continued.   
"When do I not?" I said sarcastically. Mulder got up from his desk and headed for the door.   
"I'll hurry back," he told me as he left the room. Suddenly I looked down at my watch. I had to get back to the meeting.   
FBI Headquarters Washington DC 9:45 "So as you can see..." My mind was elsewhere as an agent at the table gave his report on his section of the Bureau. Mulder said that his visit to the bank would be quick. It had been over a half an hour since then. Skinner still looked like he was not pleased. Now I had the feeling that it was not only because Mulder was not here, but also because of my lack of finding him. "May I be excused?" I inquired once more as I emerged from my chair. After making my way past the long hallway, I entered the elevator to go find my missing partner.   
  
Bank of America  
Washington DC  
10:15  
  
The bank looked quieter than usual. Looking around, I entered the bank to find Mulder. As I walked into the main room, I instantly caught on to the situation unfolding. A middle aged, brown haired man was standing in the center of the room, weapon drawn. Mulder was about five feet away from him, hands in the air, trying to talk down the robber.  
"Drop your weapon!" I demanded as I drew my pistol from its holster on my hip. Reacting to my interference, the man turned and shot Mulder. Seeing only the entrance wound, I dropped my gun and rushed to his aid, putting pressure on his bleeding chest.  
"He needs help," I told our captor. "His life is in your hands." Still putting pressure on the bullet entry wound, I looked over at the glass doors to see the SWAT teem coming, armed and ready.  
"No," he said opening his shirt. To my surprise, a vest of dynamite was strapped to him. He lifted the switch lid and put his finger on the metal detonator. 


	2. Was it All a Dream?

Scully's Apartment   
Annapolis, Maryland   
3:36   
Sweating, I awoke from a nightmare. I had the impending feeling that I had been here before. I had to get some sleep, however, I had a meeting with Skinner and other agents later today. Hopefully, Mulder isn't going to keep up his routine of coming five minutes late. I also hope I can stay awake through the whole meeting. I rolled over to try to get some more sleep. Quietly, I laid and absorbed the silence. Sleep did not come. Slowly, I forced myself out of my warm bed. I was greeted by the familiar feeling of my carpet.   
Stumbling for the light switch, I knocked over my lamp. Luckily, I realized it before the base tottered over. Swiftly, I put my had out under it. An odd feeling flooded through me when the lamp didn't land on my hand. Suddenly, a sharp pain rushed over my right foot. Shortly after it came a loud crash. I switched on the light to see the smashed lamp and my unharmed foot.   
After cleaning up the mess, I decided to go in to my living room to try to sleep before the sun rose. Warily, I crawled on to my cold sofa. My eyes closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.   
  
Scully's Apartment   
Annapolis, ML   
5:48  
  
Cold water spilled over my face. The vase on the table had fallen over. Looking at my watch, I realized that I had fallen asleep. At least my foot had stopped hurting and I got up before I would be late to the meeting.   
After I was dressed, I went to the kitchen to grab breakfast. All I had in the pantry was a granola bar. Suddenly, the phone rang. Leaving my small breakfast and wondering who would be calling this early, I picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" I said as I brought the phone to my ear.  
"Dana?" returned the familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
"Mom?"  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" she wondered.  
"No, I was already up," I replied, wondering why she called.  
"Well, I just wanted to call and see how you were."  
"I'm fine. Are you alright?" I questioned noticing a sudden change in her tone.  
"I'm fine," I assured her.  
"Alright then, I'll let you bet ready to go to work."  
"All right. Bye, Mom." After I heard the click on the other end of the line, I hung up the phone and returned to the cupboard. Reaching in, I grabbed the granola bar and hurried out the door. On my way to my car, I ripped open the tiny package and ate the pitiful morsel. Finally I reached my car. I reached into my pocket and rummaged for my keys. Eventually, I found the loose set of keys under all of the notes and miscellaneous junk. Just like every other day, I opened the car door, sat down, and started the ignition. Casually, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for FBI headquarters.  
FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC   
9:05   
I patiently sat, waiting for Mulder. The meeting had just started about four minutes ago. Mulder wasn't here. Skinner had a look that made me know that he didn't approve of Mulder's absence. He hadn't been there when I ventured down there to grab my papers for the meeting. I needed to go look for Mulder.   
"May I be excused?" I inquired, hoping that I could get away to look for him.   
"Why don't we all take a break?" inserted Skinner who made it obvious that he knew why I wanted to leave.   
"That's a good idea. How about five minutes?" suggested another agent at the table.   
"That sounds good," Skinner said as he got up from his chair at the end of the table.   
On my way down the hallway, I pulled out my cell phone. Casually, I pressed the auto dial for Mulder's number. Through the ear peace I heard it ring once. Then twice. Three times. After the fourth one, I hung up. I just hope he isn't at home sleeping. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Maybe he's downstairs in his office. Now with more purpose, I strode to the elevator.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC   
9:10   
An echo sounded through out the long hall way as my foot stepped out of the elevator. After taking the usual route to get to the office, I noticed that the doorway open. I knew that someone was there because I had closed it before I went up to the meeting on my way out. When I finally reached the door I pushed it open to see who was inside. As I would have guessed, Mulder sat at his desk, ripping open an envelope.   
"Oh, hey Scully.," he said, finally noticing that I had entered the room.   
"Mulder, where have you been? The meeting started ten minutes ago," I reminded him.   
"Well Scully, it's a long story. This morning my waterbed sprung a leak-"   
"Since when did you get a water bed?" I interrupted.   
"I don't know. But I have to deposit this check or the check for the repairs will bounce. Will you cover me?" he continued.   
"Why don't I go to the bank and you go to the meeting so Skinner doesn't get even more upset aat you than he already is?" I suggested.   
"Alright... Sure I'll go to the meeting," he replied handing me the envelope.   
"Good luck trying to explain this to him. I'll be back before it's over," I finished walking to the elevator.  
  
Bank of America  
Washington DC  
9:36 am  
Looking at my watch, I entered the usually busy bank. Nothing unusual. Holding the check in one hand and slapping against the palm of the other, I walked into the line and began to wait. To pass the time, I thought of reasons why my mother had called.  
"Everyone down, you know what this is," unexpectedly exclaimed a voice behind me. Slowly, as not to alert him, I looked up and saw that he was armed with a pistol. "You too." As he said this, he waved his gun at me. Once again slowly, I laid on the ground, almost unnoticeably I reached for my gun. Just as I was about to unlatch the holster, he spun around and caught me. "Hands where I can see them."  
To my surprise, I noticed Mulder walking up to the double-doored entrance. Suddenly, I realized that if he came in, he might be shot, but I didn't want to say anything. By the time I finally decided to leave it be, the man had a gun pointed in his direction which gave me enough of a distraction to finish pulling my gun. Swiftly, I aimed it at the crazed robber.  
"Drop your weapon!" I demanded. Quickly, his target changed from Mulder to me.  
"No, you drop it." As the few short words escaped his rough lips, Mulder drew his own gun and aimed it at him.  
"Drop it!" helped Mulder.  
"Both of you put em' down or I'll shoot her!" Something inside of Mulder must have snapped at that moment because he fired directly at him. Although blood was running from his chest, he still managed to rip open his shirt to reveal a large pack of explosives strapped onto his chest. A slight click could be heard over the few amounts of wines from the man's prisoners. With great effort, he moved his had on top of the protruding surface.  



End file.
